


Please Don't Leave

by Howdyrobin



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, hypnos is nonbinary, zagreus needs a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdyrobin/pseuds/Howdyrobin
Summary: Zagreus wants to leave, but Hypnos knows he needs more restI just want more Hypnos/Zagreus fluff(Hypnos uses they/them pronouns)
Relationships: Hypnos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Please Don't Leave

“Where are you going Zag?” Hypnos mumbled from beneath the pile of blankets.

Hypnos and Zagreus had been napping in Zagreus’ room. After a particularly bad escape attempt, Hypnos was able to convince him to rest, even if they had to practically drag him to bed. 

Zagreus sat at the edge of the bed, putting his shoes on, “I have to try to escape again, I’m sure you understand.”

Hypnos’ head popped out of the blankets, drool still dripping down their face, “But you just got here! Don’t you think after getting sliced up by the minotaur you could sleep a little longer?” They tried to give Zagreus their cutest puppy dog eyes.

Zagreus looked back at Hypnos, pat their head, and stood up, “I’m sorry but I really must be going, you know how important this is to me.” 

As Zagreus stood, Hypnos grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the bed. 

“You barely sleep at all nowadays! Y’know that isn’t very healthy for you. A good night’s rest is extremely important!” They were using all of their strength to drag Zagreus back towards the bed.

“You may be a bit biased, being the god of sleep and all.” Zagreus finally stopped resisting and allowed himself to get dragged back into the pile of blankets and pillows.

Hypnos let out a little giggle, which made a blush creep onto Zagreus’ cheeks. God, he loved hearing their laugh. It was so cute. 

“Please don’t leave,” Hypnos said, sounding more genuine than they normally do. Zagreus could sense the fear in their voice, “It gets so lonely around here without you.”

Underneath the blankets, Zagreus pulled Hypnos into a hug. 

“I won’t leave you, at least not forever.” Zagreus began playing with Hypnos’ hair, running his hands through their hair and twirling it around his fingers. “I could never leave you.”

“Even once I reach the surface I’ll visit you. There is no way I could survive without seeing you.” Zagreus could feel his words soothing Hypnos.

“Do you want to know something?” Zagreus asked. 

“What?”

“Every time I’m sent back here, I think about how excited I am to see you. Even though I have to start over, getting to see you makes it so worth it.” He blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed to be saying these things.

“Oh, you don’t really mean that, right? I mean, you’ve got more important things to be doing than talking to me.” Hypnos buried his face into Zagreus’ chest.

“Of course I mean it! Why would I lie to you? You have been so amazing and kind to me, even if you can be a little sarcastic.” Zagreus places a kiss on the top of Hypnos’ head. 

“I love you, Hypnos.”

“I love you too.”

As they laid there, embracing one another, Zagreus began to hear the soft snoring of Hypnos as he drifted off to sleep again. He considered trying to escape from the prison of blankets they had created, but decided against it. Maybe he could use a little bit more rest before he left again.


End file.
